


atypical confession

by SilverMoonT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, Mutual Pining, Third Year Miya Osamu, Third Year Suna Rintarou, honorable mention: suna's cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonT/pseuds/SilverMoonT
Summary: "Suna." He says, and clears his throat when his voice is not really his voice."Osamu." He hears. Osamu lets out a breath. Well, Suna still exists. "What the hell!?"Osamu takes the phone away from his ear when he hears Suna —himself— but then brings it back because apparently the situation is just as strange for the two of them."Are ya... yer in my body?""Well of course! We have to see each other. Now.""Hey, I just woke up!""Osamu, we have swapped bodies!"
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 32
Kudos: 345





	atypical confession

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 Prompt: comfort / forever

"'m sorry I couldn't go today."

Suna hums upon hearing those words and turns off the hallway light. He looks down, being careful not to step on his cat, which follows in his footsteps, getting between his legs. "It's okay."

"I wanna get out, I wanna escape."

He closes the door of his room and leaves the phone between his cheek and his shoulder to be able to bend down and take his cat in his arms and then lay down on his bed with him, his pet choosing to use his chest as its personal pillow. "But you can't leave Atsumu alone."

"We both want to get out, but we can't." Osamu assures him.

Suna hums again, but smiles when his cat leans into the contact once he passes his hand over its head and then continues caressing the rest of its white fur. "Are you okay?" He asks despite thinking he knows the answer. Osamu's voice sounds more serious than usual and he knows it’s not because he is talking on the phone.

"It just bothers me." He can swear Osamu is shrugging. "Y’know, he comin’ and pretendin’ that we are a close family when it’s not like that, and that mom gives him the space to be here." The sigh Osamu lets out reaches Suna’s ears. "It's just ‘Tsumu, y’know, he hardly talks when he comes and it's weird. ‘Tsumu. Not talkin’. It’s weird."

Suna chuckles. "Are you saying that you want your brother talking to you all the time?"

"Of course not."

Suna laughs again because he knows that Osamu is lying, but he says nothing because neither he nor Atsumu agree with their father going to their house to have dinner sometimes. As Osamu has told him, they believe that it’s a false action, and it bothers them that their mother allows him to do so because that way they continue to claim that a divorce has not happened as well as all the fights that have led to it. He knows this from his own experience, since the next day the brothers tend to be a little closer during training, a little quieter. Even Suna has to admit it, when Atsumu doesn't speak or smile, it's weird.

"Well, at least your parents don't decide to leave you for a few days to make a small trip pretending everything is fine." Suna says, since if he is alone and all the lights in his house are off except for his room, it’s because he is the only one in it. It’s the second night that he spends alone and he still has two more.

"Ya think they’re 'bout to get divorced?"

"Nah, they are cowards, they won’t do that," Suna answers as his cat chooses to lay down next to him, seeking the warmth of his body. "I just wish they would decide to go out to have dinner or something like that instead of leaving for several days, I hate being alone." He doesn’t hesitate to add, since being aware that he is the only one in his house makes him sleep less and maintain an expression of boredom as soon as he opens the door of his room.

"Parents sometimes suck, don’tcha think?" Osamu asks him, and Suna raises one of the corners of his mouth. "We should change, y’know, you come here and I go to yer house. I don't mind being alone and you don't mind a lot of people."

Suna raises both eyebrows as he chooses to move his sheets to get under them, his cat sliding under them too. "You think I'm better than you just because there's no one here?"

"Hey, I have a mother who denies reality, a fake father, and ‘Tsumu."

"And I two parents that pretend that everything is fine."

"I win."

"I win."

"C’mon, dealin’ with my brother has to give me more points."

Suna avoids laughing because he knows he is right. "I deal with him too, remember?"

"True, true, captain and vice captain." He can swear Osamu rolls his eyes.

They both spend their respective hours of the day with Atsumu, since while Osamu shares his room and house with him, Atsumu and Suna are now the team leaders. The two have to spend more time together to take care of the team and the players that make up the same.

"I think my life is more complicated anyway." Osamu adds.

"Say what you want, Miya, I don't believe you."

Suna smiles when he hears Osamu laugh, and continues to do so when his laugh turns into a complaint and he is sure that he can hear Atsumu asking him if he is talking to Suna, that it’s late and he wants to sleep but he can’t do it if he continues on the phone.

"Okay, I hafta go cuz SOMEONE is annoying me."

"HEY!" Suna laughs after recognizing Atsumu's voice.

"See ya tomorrow."

"Bye, bye."

"Night."

"Good night." Suna says.

The two cut the call at the same time and Suna sets his alarm before leaving his phone on the bedside table. He moves the sheets for them to cover him up to his chest as his cat chooses to emerge from under them to settle on it. Suna again strokes its head and lets out a sigh before leaving his hand under his head. "At least I have you." He says, but his cat only purrs.

Suna gets comfortable on his bed. He probably won't sleep much even if he tries because he always has trouble sleeping when he's alone but anyway he chooses to close his eyes, thinking about the words of Osamu and Osamu.

* * *

Suna wrinkles his nose when silence is what stops surrounding him. He frowns because it only takes him a few seconds to recognize Osamu's alarm song since he has sometimes (too much times) stayed over when they had had classes the next day, and forms a line with his lips. "Can you turn off your alarm?" He murmurs against the pillow, but unlike the previous times, no hand rests anywhere on his arm to warn him that he is about to.

He snorts when the song continues playing and finally opens one of his eyes. He spots the phone on the nightstand and moves out to reach it, but his eyes shot open as the phone falls to the floor and his head hits something as he sits down. He sees his hands but it's not his hands, over and over he turns the palms of his hands to check that the paleness of his skin has been replaced by a darker complexion, and then brings both to his head when the pain finally settles in it for having hit himself, but that action only manages to keep him confused because he takes one of the strands of his hair to see it, realizing that it’s grayish.

He releases it as if it was poison and rubs his eyes, his vision still somewhat blurred. He looks around and recognizes the twins' room, he has been there millions of times. He is in Osamu's bed but Osamu is not with him, and from one second to the other he leaves the same to stand up and see Atsumu sleeping, apparently not having heard anything of all the noise he has made, only to later lower his eyes and bite his lip to suppress an insult when he realizes that something definitely strange is happening because he is also wearing Osamu's pajamas. He palms the blue color of the hoodie he is wearing but quickly his eyes slide to the phone he had dropped. It's Osamu's phone.

He bends down to take it but opts to leave it on the floor as well as to take his hand away from it when after approaching it, he is sure that the black screen reflects a face that he knows very well but that’s not his. He looks at Atsumu, still asleep. He lowers his eyes to his hands to check that he is moving his fingers, and swallows before going back to the phone, only to move away as quickly as before. Osamu. It’s Osamu’s face. He wants to bring his hands to his head because he's starting to panic but he doesn't really want to because even if he can feel his hands on his locks, it's not really his head or his locks or his hands. He knows there’s only one way to check the situation.

He gets up to open the door to the room and crosses the hall to enter the bathroom and turn on the light, an inevitable scream leaving his mouth being the only thing he can do because as soon as he sees the mirror, it's not him, it's Osamu. It’s Osamu’s face and body. Confusion embraces his expression but a noise forces him to stop focusing and he turns to find Atsumu rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms over his disheveled blond locks.

"Why ya screamin’?" He asks, completely asleep. Suna looks at him but Atsumu looks at him blinking slowly, fighting the first minutes of the day. Atsumu doesn't seem to notice anything different. "What?" Atsumu doesn't notice anything.

Okay, Atsumu doesn't notice anything.

Suna opens his mouth but doesn’t know what to say because he knows that his words won’t make sense since even for him they don’t make sense, the situation doesn’t make sense. "I saw a spider," Is the first thing that crosses his mind, and he immediately brings a hand to his neck because the voice he hears is Osamu's.

Atsumu cocks his head. "We never see spiders here."

Suna bites his lower lip but a second answer appears in her head. "I saw myself in the mirror and I was scared because it’s another day of getting up with your same face." He says, since although perhaps he is in Osamu's body —is he in Osamu's body?— he doesn’t need to be his true brother to know how to annoy him.

Atsumu narrows his gaze and ruffles his own hair. "I thought you had seen mom and dad or somethin’, that bastard didn't spend the night here, did he?" Atsumu stops looking at him to take a look at the end of the hallway, where his mother's room is and nods firmly once he finds the door open, which means that his mother has already woken up and his father hasn’t spent the night there. "Why ya keep lookin’ at me?" He asks, seeing him again. "Hurry up and take a quick shower, I wanna use the bathroom." It's all he says to him before turning around.

Suna chases him with his eyes and then chooses to close the bathroom door and look at himself in the mirror again. He walks slowly towards it, travelling his reflection —his or Osamu's?— until his hands rest on the counter. He shakes his head slowly, it’s Osamu's face. He understands why his gaze is blurred, his eyes —Osamu's eyes— are brown. He is not wearing his contact lenses. He raises both arms to check that he is deciding to move but then looks at the ground when he understands Atsumu's words. He had mentioned his father. The night before Osamu too. It’s the morning after last night.

Maybe he is dreaming. He has to be dreaming, right?

He doesn’t know the answer, but he finally knows it once he chooses to approach the wall and rest the palms of his hands to then hit his head with it, but the only thing he manages to obtain is pain instead of waking up in another reality. In his house, his room, his body. He turns and lets out a sigh, and moves his bangs to reveal a red mark in the middle of his forehead.

He startles when someone knocks on the door.

"'Samu! I dunno what you're doing but hurry up!" Atsumu yells.

Suna rolls his eyes and allows his shoulders to drop. He had seen Osamu's phone. He has to call him. Or call himself, but he pursues his lips when he remembers that Osamu usually gets up earlier, and that his own phone will be off until the alarm sounds, so he is momentarily off the line. And he has to take a shower.

He has to take a shower.

He stops looking in the mirror when he feels his cheeks burn because he knows what taking a shower means. Perhaps he shouldn’t shower. Or maybe he should. So far it’s clear that Atsumu is unaware of the change, so he has to do what Osamu would do, and Osamu would take a shower. He silently scolds himself for thinking things he shouldn't and chooses to take off his hoodie, as well as later his t-shirt. He looks at himself in the mirror and clears his throat when he sees Osamu's torso, but then closes his eyes. If there is something worse than not understanding what is happening, it’s being trapped in the body of the person he likes. He opts to turn on the water in the shower and promises himself not to look down from the moment he gets rid of the rest of the clothes and goes under the water, the same not managing to calm him down but at least the hot water is kind to his body — Osamu's body.

He doesn’t understand. How is it possible? He really, really doesn’t understand. He doesn’t want to ask any more questions.

The first smile of the day is finally allowed to appear on his face when he sees all the hair products disposed on the shelves. The chamomile pot clearly remains for Atsumu because he says not to touch it as it belongs to him, so he chooses to take the other products and apply them to his hair, at all times forcing himself to keep his gaze up. Does he want to lower his eyes? Maybe. Will he do it? Mayb— No. No and no. He hurries up the shower so he doesn't allow temptation to lead him to do something he's not quite sure he knows whether or not he wants to do, and as soon as he comes out he wraps a towel around his waist. He look in the mirror again, he’s still Osamu. His sight falls on his grayish locks, a little darker from the water. He sees the water droplets sliding down his collarbone and torso. He admires the width of his shoulders as well as his arms, but finally turns and opens the door when his eyes fall on the edge of his towel, only to find Atsumu with both eyebrows raised.

"Yer red."

Suna bites the inner part of his cheek. "Hot water."

"Mhm." Atsumu narrows his gaze, "Or maybe you've been thinkin’ of someone. Mhm, I wonder who."

"You're disgusting. Move." He tells him as he walks past him.

"Mom! 'Samu is being rude to me!"

Suna turns around and looks at Atsumu holding a winning smile on his face.

"Osamu, don't be rude to yer brother!" Suna remembers that they are not the only two in the house but he can only think about wanting to hit Atsumu and the size of his smile that keeps growing. "And Atsumu, don't just scream to tell me that!" She adds, and Suna is the one who smiles while Atsumu rolls his eyes before slamming the door and locking himself in the bathroom.

Well, at least he won’t have to change the way he acts with Atsumu.

Once he enters the room, the first thing he does is take his phone, which Atsumu obviously hasn't picked up from the floor and sees the time. Osamu must have already woken up. He unlocks it to search for his contact and forces himself to call himself —Osamu— when he sees a fox emoji next to his name. He doesn't even want to think about the fact that Atsumu has mentioned that perhaps Osamu thinks of someone often since his words have had no innocence at all.

* * *

Osamu is sitting on the floor, looking at himself —looking at Suna?— in the mirror in front of him. He narrows his eyes but then opens them again, and pursues his lips. He sticks the tip of his tongue out from between his lips, stretches his cheeks, and then touches the tip of his nose. He arches an eyebrow and lets out a big puff of air. Yes, somehow, surpassing everything he knows, he finds himself trapped in Suna's body.

When he was asleep he had thought that he had stayed over Suna's house because he had recognized his room when he had woken up, but after several minutes of looking around without finding Suna because he realized that, actually, he is Suna, he understood that he really hadn't stayed asleep. The state of his confusion now has physical evidence because his wrist is scratched by Suna's cat, an animal he had never gotten along with and which had reacted that way when Osamu had started to panic.

He keeps looking at himself, and despite being totally disoriented, he smiles.

He thinks that the image of Suna in the morning is funny but nice. His locks point in all directions, and he has understood that he doesn’t remember the last time he has seen his black hoodie because Suna apparently has it, since although he was in the body of Suna, the hoodie with which Suna had apparently fallen asleep, it’s his. A smile appears on his face when he realizes that Suna uses his hoodie and he only wants to continue smiling, because even if he is the one smiling, it’s seeing Suna smiling, but then shakes his head because he will realize that he won’t be able to take it for another hour if he continues that way.

He has tried to communicate with him but despite knowing him, he hasn’t been able to decipher Suna's phone password, so unless Suna calls his first from his phone, he won’t be able to communicate. The electronic device lays next to him, but instead of focusing on it, he looks at the door of his room —Suna's room— when the beast that had scratched his arm appears again. Osamu narrows his gaze since he had opened the door for the cat to leave, but now again the two are in the same space.

The phone starts ringing and Osamu smiles when he sees his own name appear on the screen with an onigiri emoji next to it, but then he sees the cat again. The phone is between them. Osamu narrows his eyes and the cat tilts his head, the phone keeps ringing. Osamu stretches his arm quickly and with the same speed he gets up to get away from the cat, the phone in his ear.

"Suna." He says, and clears his throat when his voice is not really his voice.

"Osamu." He hears. Osamu lets out a breath. Well, Suna still exists. "What the hell!?"

Osamu takes the phone away from his ear when he hears Suna —himself— but then brings it back because apparently the situation is just as strange for the two of them.

"Are ya... yer in my body?"

"Well of course!"

Okay. Suna is upset. He is upset too.

"Okay, and I'm in yours," He says out loud. Maybe for Suna. Maybe for himself. Maybe for both. It’s crazy. It’s crazy, too unreal but totally real.

"We have to see each other. Now."

"Hey, I just woke up!"

"Osamu, we have swapped bodies!"

"Don't scream or my brother will listen to ya," Osamu reminds him, but then shakes his head. "Have you... Didja talk with my brother?"

"Yes, and he didn’t notice."

Osamu drops his shoulders —drops Suna's shoulders— and clears his throat. "Okay, mhm," He runs a hand through his hair —Suna's hair. "Let's see each other ten minutes before the first class."

"What."

"At that time."

"Not now?"

"No, I wanna have breakfast."

"I don't eat breakfast, how can you even think about having breakfast!"

"Hey, feed my body," He hears Suna grumble on the other end of the phone and avoids giggling. "Hey, nice hoodie by the way."

Suna doesn’t speak immediately but then responds when he probably realizes that after having exchanged bodies, Osamu knows that he has fallen asleep with his hoodie on. "Shut it."

"It’s fine, you can keep it," Osamu assures him. He had given it up anyway. "Ah, can ya give me the password for yer phone?" He adds, since he hasn’t been able to guess it.

"No." Suna answers, and ends the call.

Osamu pursues his lips. Well, at least he tried.

He lets out a sigh and his stomach makes a noise. He doesn’t plan to leave the house without breakfast no matter if his body is not really his body, but there’s an obstacle. The cat that keeps looking at him and that at that moment approaches him. Osamu steps back but soon will have no more place, so he chooses to climb onto Suna's bed and takes advantage of that movement to leave the room and finally get away. He doesn't look back and he already knows Suna's house, so he goes downstairs and to the kitchen. He knows that he doesn't have much time because Suna has asked him to hurry, but he chooses to smile because he imagines Suna smiling. Finally the house is silent since, unlike his, there’s no one. He finds the ingredients to prepare rice exactly where he had thought they were, but his fun ends not only when he turns to see Suna's cat standing in the doorway, looking at him, watching him, but also when he sees an eyeliner on the kitchen table.

He understands why something had seemed strange to him when he had seen himself —when he had seen Suna— and he knows that he has to choose. Have breakfast or try to make his eyeliner if he has to act like Suna, which will take time because he doesn’t know how to do it, but as soon as Suna's cat jumps on the counter next to the eyeliner, and his stomach sounds again, he knows what his decision is.

* * *

Suna glances at Atsumu and pursues his lips. "Why did you decide to come with me?" He asks, since he had tried to leave his house —the Miya house— long before for Atsumu not to accompany him, but he had decided to walk by his side anyway.

"Cuz you didn't have breakfast. What's wrong?"

Suna knows that he should have done so because the idea is for him to act like Osamu, but he never has breakfast and he could also have pretended that he was in a hurry for what he couldn't do. "Nothing. Why?"

Atsumu looks at him but fixes his gaze in front of them. "I thought it was yer way to show mom that you don't want dad comin’ over for dinner or somethin’," He says, and Suna forms a line with his mouth because he knows that Osamu should be the one to hear those words. "Also, what about yer accent? Didja stay up late talkin’ to Sunarin last night?" He asks, and Suna stops looking at him, realizing that Atsumu refers to him that way even though he is not present.

He doesn't really know what time Osamu had really gone to sleep but he still answers. "No."

Atsumu shrugs and fortunately chooses to put on his earphones instead of continuing to talk to him. Suna lets out a breath of air, grayish smoke leaving his lips because it’s winter and the weather around them makes him keep his hands in his pockets, as well as feeling that despite the situation, he is a little lucky because the scarf of Osamu surrounds his neck and it smells like him. He knows that he shouldn’t take advantage of the situation but he knows that he can’t lose the advantage of it either. Osamu sometimes lends him the same because he is usually colder than he is, but in the end it remains his. He hopes that his cheeks don't match the red color of the scarf when he remembers that Osamu knows and has seen with his own eyes the fact that he had fallen asleep with his hoodie on. He didn’t consider that he had stolen it, Osamu always went to his house so he could take it, but he casually forgot to do it or really forgot.

He thinks it’s very, very bad luck.

Just in Osamu's body. Why not someone else? Or rather, nobody.

He grimaces because he has really changed bodies with the person he likes and to whom he doesn’t dare confess his feelings because although with Osamu everything is safe, at the same time everything is confusing. They are close but not totally close, they don’t hold the kind of closeness that Suna would like but at the same time knows that he is not just a simple person for Osamu.

A hand clutching his arm brings him out of his thoughts and he looks at Atsumu to then realize that he has stopped him from crossing the street at the wrong moment. Atsumu takes off one of his earphones and looks at him. "Ya sure everything’s fine?"

No, everything is wrong.

"Yeah." Suna answers, waving his hand to play it down.

He knows that Atsumu doesn't believe him because he keeps looking at him, but they finally stop looking at each other when they reach the school gates. Suna looks at the building and his eyes widen when he sees himself —Osamu?— walking towards them. He blinks several times because it’s completely strange to see himself, and he feels that Osamu doesn’t feel the same way he does because although he stops when he sees him, for him it shouldn’t be so strange since he is used to walking with a face equal to his. Suna is the first to react and pushes Atsumu to leave them alone, the blond complaining. Atsumu glances at him but then sticks his tongue out at Osamu —in Suna's body — and Osamu sticks his tongue out at him because it doesn't matter if it's another body, they're still brothers.

They look at each other again, and slowly approach, seeing themselves but not really until they stand face to face, looking at each other. Osamu smiles because he sees Suna —himself— with his scarf, while Suna grimaces because one thing is seeing himself in a mirror and another is seeing himself walking, moving, as if he had a twin like Atsumu and Osamu.

"How is this possible?" Osamu asks looking at him, looking at himself.

"I don't know," Suna answers, still looking at him —looking at himself. "I really don’t know."

"Well, at least I see you know how to deal with my broth—Hey, hey," Osamu begins to say when Suna brings his hands to his face —his own face to inspect it. "Enough, hey," He says, raising both hands to catch his wrists with them, but Suna's eyes widen when he sees the scratches that peeks out from under his uniform and he takes his wrists.

"What is this shit? What have you done with my arms?"

Osamu breaks free of his hold —of his own hold.

"The demon that lives with ya."

"What did you do to my cat!?" He looks at him when he understands his words.

"What is that question, the question is what he has done to me, to ya!"

"My cat! Osamu Miya, you better have fed him or else—"

Osamu covers his mouth —his own mouth— when he hears him and Suna looks at him. "I did it ‘kay, I did it. That's why I have m—yer arms like this." Suna says something he doesn't understand because he keeps covering his mouth. "I fed it so you can't complain."

He stops covering Suna's mouth and forms a line with his lips, but soon Suna narrows his gaze again and takes his face —his own face— in his hands. "What is this?" He asks, looking at the sloppy black lines around his eyes. "What the fuck did you do to my face."

"I dunno how to wear eyeliner. And ya, what, what is this?" Osamu is the one to run his own grayish strands to be able to see a red mark in the middle of his forehead but Suna slaps his hand away.

"I wanted to see if I was dreaming so I hit my head against the wall."

"What." Suna stares at him indicating that he is not lying but Osamu can only let out a sigh until he falls into the reality that his locks had felt wet at his touch. "Wait. Didja... didja take a shower?"

Suna runs his gaze and Osamu raises both eyebrows. The silence embraces them until Suna rolls his eyes and looks at him. "I didn’t do anything inappropriate or looked where I didn't have to look, now let's go." He says, taking his arm —his own arm— dragging him towards the entrance of the school.

"Where?" Osamu asks pretending that his ears are not red.

"I have to fix y—me, I, I have to fix what you have done to my face!" Suna shakes his head. "I have to fix the mess you have made with my face."

"Oh c’mon, it's not that important."

Osamu remains silent after the look that Suna gives him. Sure, it's still his face, but Suna is the one to perform that gesture so he chooses to form a line with his lips and follow him silently.

Fortunately, although they have changed their bodies, the two are used to being side by side, so no one is surprised to see them walking in a hurry down the hall. They arrive at the bathroom and Suna tells him to sit on the counter, so Osamu does as he is told, while Suna opens his own backpack to take out some make-up wipes that he always carries with him. Osamu separates his legs when Suna taps his fingers on his thigh indicating him to do so, and even if it’s his face, and his body, he stares at Suna when he stands between his legs and takes his face in his hands to begin to erase the poorly black lines. Maybe he thinks he is lucky because Suna is close to him, maybe he thinks he has bad luck because Suna is close to him.

"What?" Suna asks him, not needing to concentrate on the lines because it’s obvious that Osamu is staring at him.

"Nothin’," Osamu answers. If Suna only knew everything he is causing to him. "I really have to dye my hair again, don’t I?" He asks him to pretend that both of them being completely close regardless of the change of bodies is not something that alters him.

"Yes, I always tell you." Suna reminds him. He finishes erasing the black lines and glances at him, then reaches for his black eyeliner in his backpack and takes it out. "Close your eyes." Osamu listens to him and fortunately Suna is used to applying makeup to himself as well as to others, so at that moment he applies the makeup as if it were another face instead of his own. He draws lines the right way over his eyelids, his fingers knowing those actions by heart. "You are supposed to take care of my body, you dumbass." He mentions in a low tone of voice after having replaced the lines and after seeing Osamu's hands —his hands— clenched into soft fists on his lap, his wrists scratched.

Suna understands that he has made Osamu blush because his cheeks turn red for a second, and he is aware that his skin betrays him when he hears, sees, says or does something that makes him nervous, and a small smile decorates his face because Osamu can’t see it.

"I don't think ya need eyeliner to be pretty, y’know."

Suna stares at him after hearing his words but only takes his chin between his fingers to indicate Osamu to open his eyes, and he does it to allow him to observe that he has done a good job around his eyes.

"Thank you." Is the only thing that he mentions. The two look at each other but Suna clears his throat to continue talking. "Can I use eyeliner on you?" He asks, already leaning to his side to see his reflection —Osamu's reflection— in the mirror, but Osamu also moves and they both find themselves like before again.

"Huh."

"Eyeliner."

"No."

"Why not?"

"No."

Suna frowns but Osamu stares at him. Suna rolls his eyes and puts the eyeliner in his backpack, defeated, but keeps looking at him when their gazes meet again.

"Wait," Osamu says, and Suna arches an eyebrow. "How didja put on my contact lenses?" He asks, since instead of his morning brown gaze, he realizes that he meets the grayish version of his eyes.

"I have already seen you and Atsumu do it a lot of times. It’s not hard."

Suna smiles with pride as Osamu narrows his gaze because he recognizes that gesture on his face. "You don't see shit." Suna adds, and Osamu laughs.

Suna does it too and they look at each other until the bell rings. Suna sighs but Osamu takes his backpack —Suna's backpack— and places it on his lap. "Wait, I brought ya food from yer house." He says, taking out a package of cookies.

"You know I don't eat breakfast."

"For later."

Suna accepts the package. "Thanks, ah. Here." He takes Osamu's phone out of his pocket and they exchange phones.

"I can't believe you don't wanna give me yer password."

"Keep dreaming."

Osamu rolls his eyes and Suna arches an eyebrow.

"Unless you let me use eyelin—"

"Keep dreamin’."

"You are so stubborn."

"Ya talking to yerself?"

"Clearly." Osamu forms a line with his lips after realizing that perhaps his words haven’t been the best option considering that Suna, indeed, is talking and seeing his own self.

"Anythin’ we should remember before going to class?" He asks to change the topic, luckily both being classmates.

"We shouldn't call each other by our names."

"Okay, oh, and the accent."

"Right, the accent."

"Ya think you can handle the kansai dialect, Tokyo boy?"

Suna arches an eyebrow. "If I can handle _ya_ , Hyogo boy, I can handle _yer_ accent."

"Ya think you can handle me?"

Instead of answering, Suna glances at him and picks up his backpack —Osamu's backpack— before throwing it over his shoulder because they'll be late for class unless they rush. "I can. And, good luck speaking the right way." Is all he says to him before finally walking away.

Osamu rolls his eyes but laughs as he doesn't hesitate to jump to quickly follow him.

* * *

Pretending to be the other actually turns out to be easier than they think. Despite saying that they are present with the wrong name when the professors ask their names, and their classmates repeating their names more than once when they call them because they keep reacting to their own names, it’s not difficult to pretend to be the other. The challenge begins when the classes end and they have lunch with Atsumu and Gin, since they know them best, and when for them Suna is the one to eat while Osamu doesn’t, when it’s usually the other way around, Suna tries to overlook it by saying that he feels a little bad while Osamu says that he hadn’t eaten anything during the day. Suna treats Atsumu as he usually does and Osamu giggles because it’s as if nothing has changed. They avoid taking out their phones and allow Atsumu and Gin to be the ones to talk most of the time.

But the real challenge begins when the practice of that day starts.

First they exchange lockers and both look at each other laughing when they see themselves changing into their gym uniforms.

"Hey, you're a brute. I hadn't seen this one." Suna expresses when he sees a small bruise near his hip, almost being his back. He is used to the rest of the purple marks because when blocking players, he is always colliding with Osamu since their positions place them next to each other. He caresses the bruise with his fingertips —Osamu's fingertips— but Osamu stays away.

"You tickle me," He says, slapping his hand away. "Yer the brute. Look, I don't have any." He says, pointing to his own body. He thinks it’s weird in a way, he's used to looking at himself but not from someone else's perspective. Suna lowers his head to look at his body and Osamu forms a line with his lips because suddenly, and again, he is aware that Suna has the access to look at his body as much as he wants. "Hey, don't look so much."

Suna looks at him. "I'm just enjoying the view."

"Well then, look at yerself. Sure you have fun doin’ that." He takes his t-shirt off his hands to throw it at his face, thereby letting him know that he wants him to wear it.

Suna snorts but he puts on the t-shirt anyway. "I have to, with all the bruises you leave me."

"We play volleyball, don’t make it sound like I’m a villain."

"You are the villain."

"What’s that supposed to mean?"

"The bruises, the scratches."

"Volleyball, yer dem—"

"Cat."

"Cat."

"Take care of my body, you brute."

The silence appears because Suna has mentioned those words to let him know that he doesn't want anything bad to happen during training, but looking at Osamu and Osamu looking at him in the same way assures him that perhaps he wants Osamu to understand the real request behind those words.

Osamu opens his mouth but Atsumu's voice stops with the moment between them.

"Sunarin."

They both turn around even though only one of them is called.

Osamu looks at Suna and Suna makes a small movement with his head to signal him to go, keeping an eye on them as Osamu approaches his brother trapped in someone else's body. Atsumu isolates them a bit from the others and Osamu arches an eyebrow when he looks at him seriously. He couldn't possibly have found out what happened, right?

"Has somethin’ happened between 'Samu and you?"

Osamu looks at him. Something had definitely happened.

"Somethin’—Something like..."

Atsumu stares at him and Osamu won’t hesitate to hit his brother even though he is in Suna's body, since if Atsumu opens his mouth it will indicate that he has no problem telling Suna that he likes him. "Nothin’, forget it." Atsumu holds his typical smile and Osamu blinks. "Did he say anythin’ ‘bout our parents?"

Osamu understands that he hasn’t spoken to his brother since dinner last night and wants to ask him how he feels, but he knows that he can’t do it like Suna, so he only hopes that Atsumu is fine although he seems to be so since during lunch he has spoken as always. It’s true that it’s not his body, but despite everything, he still cares about his brother. "He said he’s fine..." He begins to say, thinking about his answer. "And that he hopes you are okay."

"Ah." Atsumu doesn't expect to hear those words, and Osamu really hopes he’s okay. "Okay. Well, hurry up, we hafta lead a practice."

Right. Suna is the vice captain of the team.

Atsumu still looks somewhat down, so Osamu straightens up.

"Hey."

"What?"

"How's the weather down there?"

"Fuck off, Sunarin."

Atsumu grumbles and Osamu laughs because although he is already taller than his brother, being even more taller is funnier, but again his arm is taken and he is walking behind his brother and with Suna at his side.

"Did he say something weird to you?" He asks in a whisper.

"Nope." He replies. "Doesn't yer back hurt from slouching all the time?"

"I can ask you the same question."

Osamu frowns and Suna glances at him.

They hope training won’t be so hard.

Suna is a middle blocker and Osamu a wing spiker but they are both used to blocking as well as spiking balls side by side. Osamu must sometimes be with his brother because they are both team leaders, and Osamu avoids smiling not only because he finds that his brother is really serious and cares about his team, but also because he understands that he and Suna get along well, since Atsumu is always asking if he agrees with the exercises he chooses as the training continues. They know that it’s not as always because Suna is not jumping so high and when Suna tries to copy Osamu when Atsumu wants them to make the move where they change positions, the ball falls on the same side of the court. Suna says that he has eaten a lot and so he’s not really in the mood for training, while Osamu says that he is simply having a bad day. It happens sometimes, it's normal.

The differences are minimal but remarkable after all, since the last time Osamu jumps, he doesn’t do it so high because he is not Suna although he is in his body, and the ball hits his hand in the wrong way as he feels the discomfort coming from one his fingers. It's the final point and they finish the training but Osamu complains. "Ouch."

"Sunarin, yer not jumpin’ as usual today." Atsumu tells him from the other side of the net.

"I know." Osamu says, already getting used to answering to another name.

His answer is enough for Atsumu because he is aware that Suna will improve and Osamu also because he knows that Suna does it when something stresses him, so his brother doesn’t say anything and it’s Suna who approaches him to look at his own finger.

"I have tape in my backpack."

"Me too." Suna arches an eyebrow when he hears him. "What? You never take care of yer fingers and sometimes you forget yer tape."

Osamu raises his hands —Suna's hands— proving that he is right because he already has two taped fingers. Suna bites his lower lip because it's true that he sometimes forgets his, and because Osamu has started keeping one of his own just for him. "Why are ya biting my lower lip?"

"Nothing, come on. Don't screw up my finger."

The two head towards the lockers, Suna pulls his tape out of his backpack, and they are close again when they sit side by side on the bench. They both know that Osamu is capable of handling the matter on his own, but he still holds his hand —Suna's hand— between them so that Suna can help him.

Their hands meet and Osamu chooses to focus on the weirdness of the fact that seeing his hands helping his hands makes him nervous instead of actually focusing on the fact that it only happens because Suna is the one covering his finger —his own finger— with tape so that the finger doesn't hurt later. He looks at him but Suna is focused on his own finger, and decides to do the same.

"I'm not really taking care of ya, don’tcha think," He says along with a laugh that is not really a laugh.

Suna looks at him before refocusing on his hands.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe... you... you actually do." He says.

"Mhm?"

"You brought me food today, and you have tape in your backpack."

Osamu swallows, realizing that perhaps he’s not as sneaky as he thinks he is.

He just wants Suna to stay healthy either by bringing him food because he knows he doesn't eat breakfast since eating early makes him nauseous, or because despite being a great middle blocker, his efforts are sometimes summed up in the form of tape around his fingers. One more finger that at that moment Suna finishes attending. Osamu looks at the tape around his finger and knows that there are more important things to think about, like the situation they are in, but he still opens his mouth.

"Wanna go get something to eat after stretchin’?"

* * *

"I can't believe you're eating with everything that's going on."

Osamu looks at him, a bag of dumplings in his arms and one already in his mouth, and although he has just expressed those words, Suna laughs because it’s weird to see himself that way.

"Ya want?" Osamu offers, but Suna shakes his head, and Osamu shrugs. "More for me."

Atsumu hadn’t questioned when they had both left training for his part, Suna assuring him that he would go home later. It was just the two of them, so they don’t have to pretend or fake an accent.

Suna looks at him again —he looks at himself— and finally chooses to take out his phone to take a photo of himself, making Osamu look at him. "Y’know it's yer face, so it doesn't make sense," Osamu tells him, and Suna certainly feels strange seeing himself on the screen of his phone, since he's used to seeing photos of others, not himself.

"I know, but I want to have memories of this day."

"Who needs memories."

"Oh shut up."

Suna turns the camera and focuses on himself, Osamu's face appearing. He laughs because it’s strange but at the same time he realizes that he could make any gesture and then he would remain like Osamu doing it, so he sticks out his tongue and takes the picture.

"Hey, that ain’t funny."

"Don't act like you can't do the same."

"Ugh. Well, if you will at least take pictures, we should get one of both."

Suna looks at him and they both stop at the same time because the idea is not bad. "Don't do something weird with my face."

"You neither."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Suna picks up his phone and Osamu approaches him so they can both fit on the screen. He presses the phone button and Suna sticks his tongue out as Osamu outlines his best smile. Suna sees the photo, then Osamu —himself— and grimaces. "I don't smile like that."

"Don't delete it," Osamu says before walking again. "And I don't stick my tongue out like that."

"Of course you do."

"Ya smile like that, you just don't realize."

Suna hurries to walk next to him again and takes a look at him before putting both his phone and his hands inside his pockets, again with Osamu's scarf around his neck.

"I don’t realize that I smile or that you look at me when I apparently do so?"

Osamu seems to choke on the dumpling he's eating and Suna fixes his eyes on the concrete, a small smile on his face. He keeps smiling because it's actually Osamu's face, and imagining Osamu smiling makes him keep smiling.

"Well, it's just—" Osamu begins to say after clearing his throat. "It's just that, y’know, we are together most of the time and well—" Suna avoids laughing because he listens to himself and knows that that is his voice when he's nervous, which implies that Osamu is nervous about the question he has asked him. "It’s easy to see when you smile."

"Easy."

"Anyway, when d’you think this will end?" Osamu asks to change the topic of conversation.

"I don't know, I hope soon. I miss my cat." Suna pouts.

Osamu raises an eyebrow. "You know you can come to yer own house, right?"

Suna realizes that he is right. It’s the beginning of the weekend so they don’t have to pretend in front of the rest until the practice they have tomorrow afternoon, but remembering the same only makes him realize a small detail that is actually a great detail. His jaw drops and he begins to believe that Osamu is right when he tells him that his memory sometimes doesn't work.

"What." Osamu asks when he sees him.

Suna looks at him at the same time that panic begins to make him his prey.

"Oh no, no no no no."

"What?"

"Akaashi."

"Akaashi what."

"Akaashi is coming home to sleep tonight."

"Oh no. No, no, and no."

"Exactly!"

Suna grimaces and Osamu would laugh at his own face if it wasn't because he is trapped in Suna's body and therefore he will be the one to spend the night with Akaashi. "Didja really forget that Akaashi is comin’?"

"Forgive me for being distracted since I am in a body that’s not mine!" Is the only thing Suna says to him with evident sarcasm before taking out his phone and looking for Akaashi's contact. He knows that he himself hasn’t spoken to him before because Akaashi says that he doesn’t send him messages when he trains since he knows that he is on the phone all the time and therefore doesn’t want to distract him.

They had gone to the same middle school together and had continued talking even though Suna had left Tokyo to start living in Hyogo. Some weekends one of the two travels because Akaashi's aunt also lives in Hyogo, so he takes the opportunity to visit him, that night being one of those occasions.

Suna lets out a breath. "Okay, Akaashi is going to my house. You have to go. Now."

"Now!?" Osamu exclaims. "And what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, act like me, just like I will do. Akaashi knows I have training tomorrow so he will probably leave before lunch."

"Come with me, you can pretend that I invited you too." Osamu asks.

He hardly knows Akaashi. He only knows that he and Suna have been friends because Suna mentions him every so often, and also because his brother knows the names of all the setters of the important teams.

"No, it would be weird. He knows I don't invite anyone else when he comes. Much less you." He says without realizing it, but pursues his lips when Osamu looks at him.

"Why me?"

Suna shakes his head. "Just go to my house."

"Tell him to come another day."

"No! He came from Tokyo, that would be rude."

"But—"

"Miya."

"Ugh."

"He likes onigiri a lot, just like you."

"...Oh."

"Exactly. Oh. Now go to my house and pretend to be me." He says before taking him by the shoulders and pushing him in the direction he should go.

"But—"

Osamu turns around. "Hug him for me!" Suna exclaims, starting to walk backwards.

"Suna!"

"Do it!"

* * *

The same grimace of insecurity remains on Osamu's face —Suna’s face— because he has no idea how he will pretend to be Suna. He has already thrown the bag of dumplings because he has eaten everything thanks to his nerves. It's one thing to pretend in front of his brother, Gin, and the rest of the team he already knows, while something totally different is having to behave in a way with someone he doesn’t really know and have never spoken a word to before. He knows who Akaashi is but not really, and he doesn't want to act strange but he also doesn't know how Suna usually acts when he's with him. He assumes that comfortably because they've known each other for a long time, but he also doesn't know how comfortable they are.

He takes a deep breath but his lips form a pout when he sees a black-haired figure standing in the doorway of Suna's house —his temporary house. He rubs his hands and forces himself to raise one to greet him when he does, and it’s enough for him to approach to recognize that it’s Akaashi.

Hell. He doesn't even know how Suna calls Akaashi.

He keeps walking and they finally meet face to face. He is sure that his facial features are completely rigid but if Akaashi realizes it he doesn’t mention it because instead, he prefers to smile and cut the closeness between them to give him a hug.

"Hi, I missed you," Akaashi mentions.

Osamu remains completely still before the contact because it’s actually the first time that Akaashi hugs him, it’s as if a stranger was hugging him. But he promised Suna —never actually promised— that he would hug Akaashi for him, so he finally reciprocates the hug and pats him on the back. "I... yeah, me too," He says.

Akaashi separates from him and they both look at each other.

Osamu has to admit that he is very pretty. He has changed since the last time he has seen him, but his black short curls remain the same and his eyes are apparently blue, not green as he had thought. Akaashi arches an eyebrow and smiles when he realizes that he is staring at him as Osamu smiles only to change the expression on his face. "It's good to see ya—you. To see you." He adds, pretending that he had been looking at him because he had missed him and not because he was studying him.

"I can say the same. I'm glad you invited me," Akaashi comments, while Osamu is finally able to get the keys —Suna’s keys— to open the door of the house —Suna’s house. "My parents say hello to you, oh, and I hope you don't mind if I have to leave early tomorrow, before lunch because my aunt wants me to go somewhere with her." He adds as he enters.

"Okay," Osamu says, turning on the lights. He has to see the situation in a positive way. He knows Suna's house as his and Akaashi will leave early tomorrow. He just has to survive the night. They both take off their shoes and Osamu is already looking for a way to make the night go by quickly. "I haf— have to take a shower," He says when they both go up the stairs to go to Suna’s room.

"Okay, how did your training go?"

A disaster managed in a good way.

"Well, I blocked a lot of balls," He assures him, and Akaashi laughs. "Did you have practice today?"

"No, that's why I was able to come. I took the train."

"Right." Osamu says, mentally hitting his own forehead.

Of course, of course. He is a fool. He should have thought of the answer.

Osamu turns on the lights of Suna's room but jumps in place as he does so. "What?" Akaashi asks, and looks over his shoulder at the cat sitting in the middle of the bed. Right. He can’t act with the cat in the same way that he had done in the morning because now there’s someone else. He hears Akaashi laugh and lets him pass even though he passes under his arm. "He's fatter." Akaashi approaches the cat and strokes its head, the cat appearing to be used to him because it smells his hand before jumping into his arms while Osamu chooses to stay away. "Do you want to caress it?" Akaashi asks approaching him but Osamu walks away, aware that Akaashi arches an eyebrow when he does so because he doesn’t doubt that Suna would have pounced on his pet.

"I don't want to, you know—" He doesn't really know. "I'll take a shower first."

Akaashi giggles and finally shrugs off the backpack he's brought so he can hold the cat better. "Okay..."

Osamu drops his backpack —Suna's backpack— as well as his sport bag to hurry to take the first clothes he finds and dedicate a smile to Akaashi before heading to the bathroom, releasing a breath as soon as he closes the door behind him. He has to find a way to befriend that cat, and soon. He turns around and chooses to turn on the shower, and it's only once he brings his hands to the edge of his shirt that he realizes he's about to shower. Being in Suna's body. He bites his lower lip and drops the shirt.

He can’t do it. Okay. He has to. He has to take a shower.

Suna had been able to do it so he has to.

He had already changed his clothes when they had started the practice so he only has to take a shower. He takes off his clothes as fast as he can without taking his eyes off the shower curtains and gets into it as fast as he can. Actually he wants to do everything in the fastest way possible but he also doesn't want to finish fast because the more time away from Akaashi, the better. He washes his hair and an amused smile appears on his face when he runs his fingers between his locks —Suna's fingers between Suna's locks— imagining that one doing it, probably with some silly background song because he’s capable of taking a shower with his phone next to him. He closes his eyes as he passes the soap through his arms but the same only makes the situation worse, so he hurries up although he knows that Suna's skin should be better cared for, and he gets out of the shower as quickly as possible, a towel around his waist finally allowing him to look at himself in the mirror.

It’s not the first time that he sees Suna with wet hair since they sometimes shower in the locker room instead of at home, but this time he is in Suna's body, so he chooses to throw all his hair on one side, just like his own hair style, just to laugh. Then he throws all his hair back and one of the corners of his mouth gets up because it's actually a hairstyle that suits him. He shakes his head so that his hairstyle is the same as ever, and he changes as quickly as possible. He wants to get out of the bathroom but he really doesn't, but he knows that he can't stay locked up all night, so he chooses to go out and when he returns to his room —Suna's room— Akaashi is still laying down, playing with his cat. Well, maybe Akaashi will tire him out. That’s good.

He wants to talk to him but he doesn’t know exactly what to say, so he chooses to take out his phone since Suna surely even uses his phone when he is with Akaashi, but it’s once he holds his own phone in his hands, that he realizes that he has made a mistake.

"Mhm?" Akaashi raises his head to look at him, "That’s not your phone."

Osamu swallows and stares at his phone, being aware of the same thing. "Yeah, it’s just, mhm, yes, it’s Osamu’s." He says, his name sounding strange on his palate. He is not lying. "We didn't realize that... we took each other's phones. That’s why it took me so long. I thought about going to his house but it’s just one night, tomorrow we will see each other again."

"Wow." Akaashi raises both eyebrows. "You gave him your phone? For one night? Wait." Akaashi says, kneeling on the mattress. "You are saying that if I text to you now, he will read it."

"Yes..." Akaashi arches an eyebrow, an amused smile on his face. "Why?"

"Nothing," Akaashi shrugs innocently and Osamu narrows his gaze, realizing that Akaashi is not the silent person he had thought him to be. Or at least not with Suna. "Well, I guess now I understand why you seem to have your head anywhere if you've been with him after training."

Osamu raises an eyebrow. "Why?" He ignores Suna's message asking him if everything is okay and remains standing in front of his bed, the cat luckily seeming to have settled next to Akaashi's knees so as not to move.

Akaashi cocks his head and looks at him as if the answer is obvious, but Osamu just keeps looking at him. "I'm... I'm actually surprised that you invited me today."

"Why?"

Osamu wonders if Akaashi and Suna had actually fought or argued before and that is the reason why Suna had told him to hug Akaashi, but he believes that Suna would have mentioned it in case that was the reality.

"I thought you would invite... you know."

Osamu bites the inner part of his cheek. He knows?

Does Suna like someone? Does... Suna... like... someone...? Suna likes someone?

"Who?"

"You know..." Akaashi looks at him one more time so Osamu —Suna— can say something, but when he doesn't open his mouth, he finally continues. "Osamu."

Osamu is sure that although he tries to pretend that Akaashi mentioning his name hasn’t caused him anything because he must pretend, somehow the surprise takes over his expression because Akaashi loses his smile and Osamu is sure that he must be looking at him the same way Suna had looked at him the only time he had told Suna that he didn't plan to give him his charger just because he was charging his phone.

His name? He?

Well, maybe he shouldn't be so surprised.

Anyway, Suna had invited him the night before.

They are best friends.

Best friends.

Best.

Friends.

But Akaashi's face assures him that there’s something more.

"Wait." Akaashi looks at him and tilts his head. "Something happened? I mean, mhm..."Akaashi keeps talking and Osamu is really confused, intrigued, and afraid of his next words. "Do you still like Osamu or did you two argue or something?"

Osamu’s eyes widen.

‘Do you still like Osamu?’

You still like. Osamu.

His name and the verb like in the same sentence. You still like. Present tense that has been going for a period of time time.

Does Suna like him? Is he the person Suna likes?

"You two fought." His chain of thoughts is slowed down just before even starting because Akaashi speaks and he can’t blame him because he doesn’t doubt that the surprise is extreme in his expression. He is surprised, he wants to scream. He wants to ask questions, he wants answers. But he can only remain silent because he really can’t scream at that moment. "Wait, did you tell him how you feel? Wait, wait. And he rejected you? Is he stupid?"

He can't even blame Akaashi for mentioning those words because yes, he's stupid. Although not for having rejected Suna, since he would never be able to do that, but for not having realized Suna's apparent feelings towards him. Emotions that he doesn’t doubt that he has been talking to Akaashi because otherwise Akaashi wouldn’t have said those words. The cat doesn't care if he sits on his bed because he can't stay still. His eyes rest on the sheets and he breathes out a breath that he actually never lets out.

"He likes me." He says.

Akaashi looks at him. "Wait, he likes you?"

"He— that is, I—" He can actually answer yes, because he likes Suna. Does Suna like him the same way he likes him? "I think so," He says.

"Really?"

Osamu opens his mouth but can’t answer.

He is trying to process all the words that Akaashi has said.

"I like Osamu." He repeats aloud.

"Okay... yes, I know, you already told me that."

Osamu bites his lower lip. Suna likes him.

"And he likes me." He says, since he's sure of his feelings, but he forces himself to correct himself because he's still trapped in Suna's body. "Or at least I think so."

"I think he likes you." Akaashi assures him with a small smile.

"Why?"

"Well," He giggles. "You have his phone, his hoodie," Akaashi points to the hoodie and Osamu smiles because it's true, he has his hoodie and he doesn't plan to take it with him when they come back to normal. "You two are always together, don't you think? You are like... those people that if someone finds out they are dating, no one will be surprised. Also, I think he is stupid if he doesn’t like you."

"Yes, I agree." Osamu says, and Akaashi smiles.

He knows that for Akaashi, Suna is saying it.

But Osamu really believes it. He would be a stupid if he didn’t like Suna.

Finally he releases the air he has exhaled and holds a broad smile.

Suna likes him and he likes Suna. They are so dumb.

"If you want I can make onigiri and we keep talking."

He definitely wants to keep talking.

Akaashi looks at him in complete confusion.

"Since when do you cook?" He asks, and Osamu pursues his lips because it's true, Suna doesn't cook, but luckily Akaashi laughs. "You are completely ruined if Osamu has taught you how to cook and you have accepted it."

Osamu laughs.

Yes, he is definitely ruined.

* * *

Suna continues looking at the screen of his phone. He has already lost count of how many minutes he has been that way, waiting for Osamu to reply to his text asking if everything is okay. But he doesn't. And he has left him on read, and Suna can only think that everything is a disaster and somehow Akaashi will conclude that in reality he is not him, even if the idea sounds completely impossible, unreal, and crazy. He has also lost count of all the sighs he has let out, but he still lets out a new one before immediately hiding his phone after leaving it on his chest and covering it with his hands because suddenly a shadow is projected on him.

Atsumu pokes his head in and Suna looks at him. Each one is already in their respective bed —well, Suna in Osamu's. "Hey." He says.

"What."

"It's like, the tenth time you sigh. What’s goin’ on?"

"Nothin’." Suna shrugs, but Atsumu glances at him.

"'Samu."

"What."

"You hardly had dinner today. What’s goin’ on?"

Suna knows that he can't blame him. Osamu would have eaten two dishes while he hadn't even finished one. He knows that he has been acting weird all day, and it’s because he is in a body that is not his, acting like someone he is not. He is hardly even acting anymore, since he can only focus on the fact that he misses Akaashi and will not be able to see him, he doesn’t know until when only because he is unlucky, and also on the fact that Osamu is the one to be with him because for some reason, impossible though clearly not impossible a hundred percent reason, they have swapped bodies, and he is stuck in Osamu's, with Atsumu sleeping in a bed above his, still looking at him.

"I'm just not having a good day."

He knows it’s a valid answer. Everyone can have a bad day.

"Hey, y’know that if it really bothers ya, dad comin’ here, I can tell mom that I’m the one that doesn’t like it. I mean, I don't like him coming, but I know you don’t really like him."

Suna looks at him and pursues his lips. He feels that he is invading something between Atsumu and Osamu that he really shouldn’t, but at the same time it’s clear to him that despite the fact that the two are fighting all the time, they still have each other. "I know, that's not why," He says to stop Atsumu from expressing words that only Osamu should really hear, but he understands that mentioning those words has been a mistake because Atsumu tilts his head and narrows his gaze. Suna tries to ignore him as best he can but Atsumu keeps looking at him, knowing that he is analyzing him.

He only lets out a breath after Atsumu disappears after moving again to return to his bed, but any belief that he is safe is removed because Atsumu comes down from his bed to sit in front of him, cross-legged and with his gaze intrigued. "I know."

"You know what?" Suna asks him.

He sits like him and keeps his phone inside Osamu's hoodie that he has put on so that Atsumu doesn't realize that he is actually using his own phone instead of Osamu's. He is aware that Osamu hasn’t replied yet.

"I know why yer so weird if it's not for dad."

Suna lets out a tired sigh. "Why then?" He asks without interest.

"You have finally confessed to Sunarin that you like him."

"WHAT!?"

"Yes, and he has rejected ya. Right? You don't wanna tell me cuz I'm the captain and he the vice-captain of the team and you don't want there to be any problems between us, but 'Samu, if he rejected you, I'll make him run more laps around the court cuz I know he doesn't like to run."

Suna's jaw drops and he blinks several times. He moves his mouth but no words leave his lips. He wants to insult Atsumu because it’s true that he doesn’t like to run and make him run just for doing something that he would never be able to do, is unfair, but at the same time he understands why they are both brothers. But he can only focus on one set of words.

"Me? Confess to Suna?" He asks.

Confess that he likes him?

Osamu? He... he...

"Ya didn’t?" Atsumu asks him, and they both go on to hold the same kind of surprised expression because Atsumu raises both eyebrows while Suna frowns because he's still completely confused. There is no way that Atsumu has discovered that he is actually Suna trapped in his brother's body and is therefore playing a prank on him. "Wait. No?" Atsumu asks, but Suna remains silent because he is truly impressed. "Ah, I thought that in the morning you were nervous or somethin’ ‘cause of that. Ya didn't have breakfast and then you met Sunarin at the gates."

"What?" Suna asks him.

It's the only thing he can ask. What, what, and what.

What?

"The two of ya have been actin’ weird all day. At practice too. Before practice too. And since then you left with him after trainin’ I thought you had finally done it but ya didn't say anythin’ when you came here. Wait. Or didja do it and he rejected you? Cuz if he rejected ya, he's a jerk."

"Hey!" Suna complains.

"Hey." Atsumu raises his hands innocently. "We have the same face, and we both know that anyone who rejects this," He says, pointing to his face. "Is an idiot and tasteless."

Suna is about to complain but he can only agree with him, since for a reason he has fallen in love with Osamu, so he chooses to hug his knees and bring them to his chest to be able to rest his chin on them. "I guess you—yer right."

"Well, duh of course."

"But no, he hasn't rejected me. I didn’t say anything."

"So... then why are ya like this?"

"Cuz I didn’t?"

Actually, that’s not the reason for his mood that day, but there are other days when he only feels tired because pretending and hiding his feelings for Osamu is exhaustive.

"Why not?" Atsumu asks him. "I have already told ya many times that you hafta tell him. I really don't understand 'Samu, you could tell him at any time, you two are always alone."

Whether it's Suna in his body or in Osamu's body, he guesses the answer is the same.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" It has always been his fear. "What if I screw everything with him?" The fear of losing someone he really loves just because he feels emotions he doesn't know if they are requited —now apparently he does know—. "Because it hurts, but, he is still there for me. It hurts but, we talk, right? I know he’s there. Confessing what I feel, what happens if he decides to stay away from me? I don't want that to happen. It would hurt more. He's my best friend."

True, being best friends hurts because he wants more, it's not enough, and sometimes it feels like a curse, but other days it's a blessing. He has the opportunity to spend time with Osamu, to capture some of his smiles with the help of his phone, to be the one who laughs when he utters some sarcastic comment under his breath, to be able to stay by his side when he is angry and is not in a good mood to see someone else. They are always side by side, and although liking him hurts, it would also hurt, and it would hurt much more, having to get away from him all just because he has decided to open his mouth.

Atsumu looks at him and from his expression Suna supposes that although Osamu has clearly told him that he likes him, he has never explained why he has never confessed what he feels. He has previously discussed it with Akaashi, but it feels good to say it out loud.

"Well, y’know, we don't have that much left to graduate," Atsumu tells him. "If he says no cuz he doesn’t understand the good genes of our family, and also I don’t understand how he likes ya instead of me, that is, we have the same face, clearly he is blind and well, you can’t really blame him when he's on that phone all the time—"

"'Tsumu."

"That is, how much does he see? I once thought he is always seeing pictures of foxes but he doesn’t, I think he was on twitter. How many people does he follow to be on his phone all the time? Can ya believe that once he blocked me and when I answered him he didn't answer me? Anyway, all the time he is squintin’, sometimes I wonder how he does to differentiate us—"

"Atsumu."

"Not even Kita-san managed to get him to drop the phone. Speakin’ of Kita-san, do you think he's okay? I miss him, he must be cold with this weather and his farm. Did I told ya that he told me that he passed his agriculture course? 'Samu, d’you think we have a type? 'cause we both like very beautiful people, that is, not because we can compare Sunarin and Kita-san because Kita-san is beautiful, I mean, have you seen him?"

"Atsumu."

"You know what, don’t answer. Sunarin is pretty, but Kita-san is like, super pretty, y’know what I mean. Sorry, you have to accept it. Anyway, if he says no, he's a fool, and if you end up getting hurt, we can do some kind of prank on the last day of school or somethin'. Life happens, 'Samu. It’s worse to wonder what could have happened than to regret it. Being sorry is being sorry, that's fine, but ya did it. You lose but you also win, by doing nothin' you only lose."

Atsumu finally stops talking and Suna really wants to hit his head, but only a huge smile appears on his face because Atsumu is for Osamu just as Osamu is for Atsumu, and because he is right. He is scared, but for months he has been going to sleep, wondering what would have happened if that day he had decided to confess how he feels instead of continuing to think about the same scene over and over again, the same eating his head without stopping. He keeps losing because time continues to pass and he will not wait for it to be completely honest.

"Thank you." He finally chooses to say.

Atsumu dedicates him his best smile, a sincere gesture free from all fakeness. "Tomorrow you hafta cook for me for helping ya." Atsumu laughs and Suna wants to say something but Atsumu moves fast enough to stop being in front of him and moves to get on his bed.

Suna shakes his head and plops down on his bed —Osamu's bed.

Tomorrow. He doesn’t know if he will still be Osamu.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he has to talk with Osamu. And really talk.

He digs his hand into his pocket to reach his phone but the phone vibrates. He looks at the screen and breathes. It's from Osamu. He hasn’t replied to his previous message but,

_We need to talk._

Suna is still looking at the screen. He doesn't know if he wants to know the reason behind those words, but he agrees that they should speak for what,

_I'm going home tomorrow._

He locks the screen and looks at the bed above him instead of a ceiling.

He’s ruined.

* * *

Suna sees Akaashi say goodbye to Osamu —actually, to him.

He knows that he should worry about the fact that one night has already passed and it’s the second morning that he gets up like Osamu, but he can only certainly stay away from his own house where neither of them can see him, because even if he wants to be able to go and say hello to Akaashi as Osamu, he only wants to hug him but Akaashi doesn’t have the same confidence that he has with him as with Osamu, and he knows that in case Akaashi saw Osamu going to his house as soon as he leaves, he would generate questions from Akaashi that Suna still doesn't want to answer, although he's still completely nervous because he doesn't think Akaashi's presence and Osamu's text message saying they have to speak is a coincidence. Akaashi knows things, things Osamu doesn't know. Or still doesn’t know. Or maybe he does know now.

He sees the two give each other a hug and the only thing that leaves him calm is that by that gesture they seem to have passed the night calmly, so Osamu has been able to pretend to be him or has chosen to tell Akaashi what happened and in some way Akaashi believes him. He wants to believe it’s the first option. He finally moves from his place when Akaashi starts walking towards the opposite side of the street and Osamu closes the door. He carries Osamu's gym uniform with him because afterwards they have training and he doesn't want to continue pretending to be Osamu to his family, so he expects them to hang out together until it's time for training.

Atsumu's words still flutter around his head.

Osamu likes him.

He takes a deep breath and thinks it's silly to feel nervous, standing outside his door. And he thinks it's even more stupid to have to ring the doorbell of his own house, but he does, and waits, one of his hands gripping the sprat of Osamu's bag while the other remains in his pocket. Osamu opens the door and they both look at each other the same way, recognizing the same kind of expression on each other. Suna realizes that Osamu is still in his pajamas and wearing Osamu's hoodie, that is, Osamu wearing his own hoodie.

The two open their mouths at the same time but can only smile because they both remain silent after waiting for the other to speak. Osamu raises one of the corners of his mouth and Suna shakes his head, and they both see each other again. They are used to silence, but now the absence of words means something else.

"Mornin'." Osamu finally says.

"Morning." Suna repeats.

Osamu steps aside so that Suna can go, ironically, to his own house, and Suna smiles as soon as he is back in it, looking around, expecting some change but finding none. They both look at each other again and the two choose to go to Suna's room, where finally the silence between them is cut because Suna allows an exclamation of joy to leave his mouth —Osamu's mouth— once he drops Osamu's bag on the ground to approach his cat.

"You are alive!" He exclaims before slowly approaching his hand towards the animal, since he is aware that he’s still in another body, but his cat only smells his fingers for a few seconds, then looks at him and finally places its head under his hand. Suna smiles as Osamu holds an expression of disgust because it’s weird seeing himself acting that way with Suna's cat.

"Hey. What does that mean? I know how to feed a cat."

Suna stands up with the cat in his arms and his cheek with his, and he can't help but giggle when he sees the expression and hears Osamu's words. He takes his phone out of his pocket and hands it to Osamu. "Here, take a picture of me, I want a picture of you with my cat like this."

Osamu picks up the phone but frowns. "Of course not."

"Do it."

"No."

"Do it."

"Ugh."

Osamu holds the phone and takes a photo of Suna —of himself— with the cat in his arms. He knows he could have said no, but he didn’t.

"I will treasure this photo for the rest of my life," Suna tells him once he has his phone back.

"Yes, yes, whatever you say." Osamu throws himself onto Suna's bed at the same time that Suna smiles and bends down to allow his cat to touch the ground and then leave.

"How did it go with Akaashi?"

Osamu looks at him and Suna knows that something has happened because he doesn’t immediately say a word. He chooses to sit next to him and Osamu sits with his back against the headboard. "Fine. Well, he's nice."

"I know."

Osamu looks at him and clears his throat. "What about ya with 'Tsumu?"

"Fine, he’s not nice."

They both giggle the same but then keep quiet again. The atmosphere feels heavy even if it's just the two of them in the whole house, and Suna chooses to play around with Osamu's jacket zipper while Osamu watches him. They are both aware of the same fact because the night before they have heard words of the same type but neither of them bring up the subject, until Suna decides to look up.

"You said you wanted to talk."

"Yeah," Is the only thing Osamu can say.

He wants to speak but doesn’t know where to start. Suna likes him.

He likes Suna. A confession is supposed to start without knowing what the other feels, but he does know what, how Suna feels. What Suna apparently feels for him unless Suna and Akaashi have previously planned a prank to make him believe that their emotions are mutual. But at that moment Suna remains silent, looking at him. Osamu wonders why he is the one that has to start the conversation. It’s clear that Suna also wants to speak. Wanting to tell the truth is still difficult despite knowing the story on the other side. It's complicated. They have understood that everything is complicated.

In addition to himself, Akaashi has also mentioned things to him that have made it clear that Suna's life is as complicated as his, because while he has to deal with Atsumu and the noise of his house, Suna has to deal with the silence of his and he knows that’s not to his liking. But he does enjoy his silence, when the two are together. And Osamu too. He knows that he likes silence, and Suna offers him that option. Perhaps they are both surrounded by complexities and neither is exempt from it, but they give each other the same kind of breathing. They comfort each other as only they can and know how.

Osamu opens his mouth but closes it again just when Suna takes one of his pillows, looks at it, and then decides to throw it to his face as if it were a ball. He opens his eyes to get the cushion off him but he can't.

He can’t because the pillow hasn’t fallen on his lap because now he is the one sitting on the edge of the bed. He looks up and sees Suna.

Suna.

"Hell!" He says, standing up.

He's looking at Suna's face. Not his.

He looks down and finds the rest of his body. A breath leaves his lips and rests his hands on his cheeks. He really has come back to his body. Suna looks at him with wide open eyes and does the same. He extends his arms to check that he is again in his body and a sigh escapes from his mouth at the same time that he falls into his own bed. Osamu looks at him and returns to sit on the edge of the bed while Suna covers his face with both hands.

"Are you saying that all I had to do was throw a pillow at you?"

Osamu gives him a look but Suna can’t see him.

It’s good to see him again. Really good.

"Can ya explain why ya threw a pillow at me?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Suna."

Suna peeks through his taped fingers and finally stops hiding behind them after a few seconds, keeping his eyes on them. "You looked at me like you didn't have any words."

"It's not the first time I've seen ya like that."

Osamu looks at him. Suna looks at him. Osamu pursues his lips and Suna swallows.

"What do you mean?"

"I think ya know what it means."

He knows it. They both know it.

Suna leaves his hands on his stomach, and although he is laying down, he feels that he is not, because what he least feels is tranquility and comfort. He is uncomfortable because he knows that there are words that are not being said by both of them. Osamu is still looking at him but he can’t be completely nervous because once again he has the opportunity to observe and be observed by that grayish look that has temporarily belonged to him. He lowers his eyes to his hands and notices that Osamu's palm is only a millimeter away from touching his leg. He looks up and Osamu keeps looking at him.

"What did Akaashi tell you?"

"I guess somethin' like whatever 'Tsumu has told ya. "

Although Suna hasn’t listened to Akaashi, he knows what Akaashi has said to Osamu as well as Osamu knows what Atsumu has said to Suna even if Suna has been the one to listen to him, since not having spoken to each other yet doesn’t mean that they haven’t done it with other people.

"Why don'tcha say somethin'?" Osamu asks him.

"Why you don’t say something?"

"'Cuz you don't seem to want to hear it."

Suna runs his gaze and Osamu lowers his.

It’s not that Suna doesn’t want to hear it, he is afraid to hear it. He chooses to sit cross-legged. Even if he’s not looking at Osamu, he chooses to approach him until the palm of his hand is no longer about to brush against his because now their foreheads are close and Suna smiles as well as swallows when Osamu takes one of his hands with his. Osamu takes that closeness as a good thing, and understands that perhaps things have to happen that way between them. Different. Maybe they have to confess for and not to each other.

"Ya like me."

Suna closes his eyes as Osamu utters words as true as they are real. It’s clear to him that Akaashi has said enough words for Osamu to understand his true feelings. Osamu knows he likes him, but his heart is slowed before it can start beating fast because Osamu strokes his hand with his thumb. He opens his eyes again to see their hands together, this time not because there is tape or eyeliner involved, but because they have already run out of excuses to try to hold them together.

"And you like me."

Osamu smiles. It’s true. He likes him. And a lot, too much perhaps. He knows that his brother has probably mentioned something but by himself Suna has managed to deduce the situation, though even if he apparently knows how to read players and text messages, he is unable to understand situations in which he is the protagonist unless for some reason they will never understand, they swap bodies for a short period of time.

"And if you know, why aren't ya kissing me?"

They still don't look at each other.

Confessions are looking at each other, declaring love.

"I'm scared."

Not for them.

"Scared of what?" Osamu asks him.

They both know that their emotions are mutual, that there will be no denial.

"I don't want our relationship to be ruined. What if we fight?"

"Yer assumin' you don't like onigiri anymore? Cuz only for that I can fight with ya."

Osamu looks up at Suna's lips to capture the moment when Suna bites his lower lip to avoid smiling, but then drops his eyes again when Suna gives his hands a light squeeze. "I'm serious."

"Do you want to know why that won't happen?"

"Why?"

"Because before being the person I like, yer my best friend." Osamu tells him and Suna can't help but giggle and then keep quiet after tightening his lips. "I know, it's funny right? Cuz surely we have both been thinkin' about what a cursed status it is to be best friends," He says, and Suna nods. "But yer my best friend, and yer important to me. I refuse to lose ya."

"Unless I stop liking onigiri."

"Unless you stop likin' onigiri."

They are so close, and this time without being far.

"You still don't understand what I'm always trying to tell you?" Suna asks him.

"I was thinkin' last night."

"About me?"

"How do you make everythin' complicated?"

Suna gives him a new squeeze on his hand. "I will kick you out of my house."

"I do it, too. What if that's why we have swapped bodies?"

"To know that we are equally complicated?"

"To know that we are equally stupid."

"You a little bit more."

Despite the words heard, Osamu chooses to leave his forehead with Suna's. "You always ask me the same thing. Ya want me to take care of ya, am I right?"

Suna nods slowly, and they both continue with their eyes on their hands. "Is it selfish of me to ask you that?"

"I don't think so, but you hafta ask me, Suna."

"I already did."

Osamu shakes his head. "Directly."

Suna separates his forehead from his for a few seconds and then forms the contact between them again. Osamu waits because he has already been doing it for a long time, and he can always wait for Suna. "Take care of me."

"Will ya take care of me too?" A nod is his reply. "Can I tell ya something before I kiss ya?" A nod and the beginning of a smile is his answer. "I really like the mole on yer lower back."

"Were you staring, Miya?"

"Akaashi was using ya, me, as a pillow, and I turned around and I saw it. You never mentioned it."

"I changed in front of you a million times."

"Na, na. Listen. I use contact lenses but I ain't blind. That mole is really down yer lower back. Just sayin'. You could have mentioned it."

Suna allows the attempt of a complaint to escape his lips before choosing to move after leaving his forehead on Osamu's shoulder. "Excuse me for not saying, hi, I'm Suna Rintarou, I come from Tokyo and I have a mole on my lower back that almost reaches my ass."

His words meets Osamu's body and Osamu laughs as he turns his head towards him, Suna's locks tickling him. "Care to repeat that, that was hot."

"Shut it."

"You shut me up."

"Really? That was so... ew."

"I confessed for ya and you confessed for me. Now, can I please, kiss ya? Cuz I really want to."

Suna bites his lower lip and then licks his lips. He straightens up and untangles his hands to slide them through Osamu's arms, in that way making Osamu to surround his waist with them. He traces the same path he has done with his hands to lift them by Osamu's arms and surrounds his neck with those, their eyes finally meeting. Again, as always.

It’s so complicated but so simple. They are only words, gestures, actions. But they are also emotions, nerves, feelings, intrigue. Making changes always produces fear as well as curiosity, but if there is one thing they know, is that they won’t stop being best friends just because their imaginations show them more than moments together. Perhaps the day before they had changed their bodies because they had challenged themselves to see who has the most complicated life, or perhaps simply because they did. They are both equally complicated. They know that people call them simple because they speak sarcastically and choose to remain silent rather than create smaller conversations. But they are so complicated, and yet finally finding each other in each other's arms seems like the simplest thing.

"You can kiss me."

They approach and their lips meet.

And oh, how good it feels to savor the confession by themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This week was the best week ever❤


End file.
